


LUST

by lulalula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo, nc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalula/pseuds/lulalula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	LUST

蒙在眼睛上的布被扯下，Stiles宛如溺水的鱼，浑身抽搐了下。  
他适应了片刻的光线，才看清眼前的人是Theo，那个以友好态度加入族群的狼人，此时脸上带着与平日无差的微笑，看起来很是无害。  
Stiles动了动脚，发现自己无法动弹，糟糕的情况让他呼吸急促，却又不得不假装镇定下来。  
“哦，是你——我早该想到。你要什么，或者说……嗯，你一开始加入的目的是什么？”  
Theo脸上挂着那种他很讨厌的，却被malia评为很英俊的笑容，Stiles发现Theo并不急着回答他的问题，只是在屋里逛了一圈，找到了什么。  
Stiles打量了下这里，是间教室——很显然，这个疯子把他带到了平时上课的地方，这间教室荒废良久，教桌布满灰尘。  
“这是Donovan死掉的那栋楼。对，你要是想知道的话，我们在图书馆后面的教室。”  
Stiles挣扎的动作有所停下，满脸震惊的看着面前的疯子，他想到了Donovan死时的惨状，那很可怖，令人恶心，Donovan尸体的模样在他梦里纠缠了好几天。  
Theo耸了耸肩，他擅长的就是如何把自己扮的更无辜一点，好让人们都相信他。“你得知道，我只是觉得在这里做的话，会更刺激一点。”  
做？做什么？很快Stiles就知道了，他看着Theo走过来，掐着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，做着一切的时候他依旧保持着那副令人厌恶的嘴脸，Stiles知道，他早就知道这个人不能相信，然而除了他自己没人觉得Theo可能是个从牢狱里跑出来的杀人犯。  
他眼睛里会偶尔闪过贪婪和欲望，Stiles曾经见过一次，并且为之心惊。但他没有告诉别人，没人会相信他。  
甜腻黏稠的液体顺着喉咙滑下去，Theo松开Stiles，后者咳嗽的几乎要把肺咳出来。  
“什么……你，你给我喝了什么……！”  
“海妖的精液。”他停顿了下，好去观察Stiles脸上的神色。“他们交媾时产生的液体，放心吧，除了一点的催情作用，对人体是无害的。”  
Stiles的表情很像是Theo当众锤了他一拳或者是杀了他全家那样，如果没有绳子绑着几乎随时随地都可以冲上前去把Theo的脑袋徒手揪下来。  
海妖的精液——他没听过，但显然Theo并没有骗他。效果来的很快，先是小腹，从那里升起的灼热逐渐扩散到全身，几乎不用Theo下手，他自己就先倒在了地上。  
他一方面感觉着体内汹涌的欲望冲击，一方面理智仍旧保持想要撕掉Thoe丑陋的嘴脸，然而最终情欲战胜了理智，冰凉的地面又对他灼热的体温产生了刺激，他靠着地面，几乎瘫软。  
“我……”才说了一个词，Stiles便识时务的闭上了嘴。从他嘴里冒出来的不论是哪一句现在都像是他在呻吟。那玩意儿几乎比最强烈的毒品还要厉害，体内交织的欲望笼住他的大脑，让他无法思考。  
Stiles躺在地上，低低喘息，他喉咙里偶尔会呻吟几声，然后像是意识到这样很不好，随即就把余下的呻吟给吞进肚里。  
Theo站在他面前，居高临下的看着自己的杰作，然后笑了。  
他抓着Stiles的头发让他坐起来，Stiles眼神沉沉的看着他，脸上浮起不正常的红。他浑身都在颤抖，像是喝醉酒了的人。  
Theo靠近Stiles的耳边，故意吹了一口气，感受到对方被激起战栗的身体，愉悦的微笑。  
“你不是问我想要什么吗，Stiles。”他低下声音，略显嘶哑，语气缠绵。“我想要的很多，其中——就包括你。”  
他猛地把Stiles掀过去，双手从后面隔着裤子握住他的阴茎。已经抬起头的欲望愈加涨大一倍，Theo隔着布料感受到它的形状，毫无还手之力瘫软在他怀里的Stiles开始时拼命挣扎，Theo狠狠掐了一下他的东西，同时感受到Stiles猛地一下痉挛。  
片刻后Stiles安静下来，呼吸越发急促，他不正常的体温隔着布料Theo都能感觉得到，几乎没过多久，Stiles裤子前端被沁出的液体染湿了一片。  
Theo拉开他的裤链，褪去他的内裤，握住他的性器缓缓动作起来。阴茎顶端像是忍受不住沁出的液体被他拂去，很快又冒了出来，Theo玩弄Stiles的性器，连褶皱也没放过。  
Stiles先是抗拒，而后脑内几乎一片空白。性器被人掌握在手的感觉说不上好，却也不算坏。褪去羞耻后铺天盖地而来的是快感，逐渐取代了他的全身，连耳垂都泛出一点粉色。Theo空出来的另一只手捏过他的脸来去亲吻他，唇舌相交，Stiles感受得到对方的舌头入侵进来，却毫无办法。  
嘴唇离开，又换成手指。Theo算准了他无法反抗，伸进嘴里的两根手指掐着他的舌尖反复碾玩，流出唇边的口水很快浸湿身前的衣襟，手指却模拟性交的动作，往更深的地方进去。  
上面在继续，下面也没有停下。Theo的手从顶端撸到下方，睾丸被他揉弄捻搓，引起Stiles的阵阵痉挛。  
高潮来临的那瞬间，Stiles几乎窒息。他下意识的拱起身体，眼神涣散，脸上带着失神的表情射了出来。射出来的精液大部分洒在Theo的手上，也有的溅在前面的地面，课桌上。Theo收回手，吻了吻Stiles的唇角。  
高潮的余韵还没有过去，Stiles仍旧是瘫软在Theo的怀里。他解开了他身上的绳子，手指从衣服下端伸了进去，捕捉到Stiles的胸前反复搓揉。他的手上还带着Stiles的液体，放在胸前的触感也是湿滑一片的，Stiles的身体本能的颤抖了一下，而后却慢慢平静下来，在Theo的手下低低喘息。  
Theo一直观察他脸上的表情，从开始的抗拒，到茫然，再到失神，然后逐渐沉溺。他不能说海妖的精液不好，而是太好，好的他几乎都不用多做什么，喝掉的人已经自主的沉溺于情欲之中。  
Stiles脑内还残存着小小的一块地方，留着理智。然而那没什么用，那是当初他被野狐附身时，大脑几乎要被挤炸，才逃避性的开拓了这么一块区域。这里他用剩余的冷静，看着被野狐附身的自己做了什么，那种糟糕的感觉他本以为不会来第二遍，没想到会遇到今天这种情况。  
Theo的手滑到他的阴茎上，反复抚弄，继而带着Stiles又射了一遍的精液，来到后面的穴口。他屈起手，刺入了第一根手指，那一瞬间的疼痛就让Stiles恢复了理智，拼命的想要挣脱，但他面前的毕竟是个狼人。  
Theo把他推倒在地，自己压住他，一只手强制分开他的双腿，快速的找到入口，又刺入进去。Stiles的脸上褪去血色，像是要哭喊挣扎，就被Theo捂住了嘴。  
“shh……shh，有人来了。”  
Stiles停下了动作，仿佛大难临头。  
“你想让别人看到我是怎么操你的吗，Stiles？”  
Stiles颤抖起来，大概就是那瞬间，Theo又插入一根手指。  
门外响起Lydia的声音。“Stiles——Stiles？你在吗？我好像听到你的声音。”  
Stiles的表情好像被人揍了一拳，Theo却是了解的一笑，伏在Stiles身上慢慢啃咬他的脖颈处。  
Stiles拼命抑制自己的声音，他看着这个疯子不餍足的咬了咬他的喉结，起身分开他的双腿，手指草草扩张了一下，然后猛地插了进去。  
“——！！”  
Stiles下身一阵痉挛，要不是努力克制住，他怕自己一定会喊出声来。Lydia大概是没听到什么回答，踩着高跟鞋走开。  
她一走，Stiles立刻声音嘶哑的出声。  
“Theo……不，Theo……！！！”  
与其说是痛苦的呻吟，不如说Stiles这是哀求。然而他身上的那个疯子无动于衷，将他的性器插入对方穴口，火热滚烫的东西填满了整个后穴，激的Stiles一阵呻吟。  
“我喜欢你喊我名字时候的样子，Stiles。”Theo把他翻了过来，从后面进入的更深，他感受对方身体止不住的哆嗦，又狠狠冲撞上去。  
“每次你喊我的名字……我都想狠狠，狠狠的把你操翻。”Theo像是要把他整个人插穿，进进出出更加凶猛。“就像这样。”  
激烈的抽插动作让他几乎麻木，下半身似乎快没了知觉，但是又隐隐的快感缓缓扩散开来。Theo抓住他的腰，猛烈的入侵，Stiles忍不住哆嗦着呻吟，下身刚发泄过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。  
Theo伸出手握住了它，在Stiles耳边低语。  
“你也喜欢这样被干，对吗？”  
Stiles没有说话，Theo的性器在他体内翻搅，那种分辨不出是痛苦还是愉快的感觉让他失神，加上阴茎被Theo来回玩弄，忍不住就射了出来。  
Theo笑着，弹了弹他疲软的性器。  
“乖男孩，真是最好的答案。”  
接着，他握住Stiles的腰，继续干了起来，直到最后射在他的身体里面，拔出来时精液缓缓流了出来。


End file.
